


exhausted

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Your turn/her turn. You're both exhausted.





	exhausted

Your turn.

You blinked and rubbed your eyes again. You and Natasha were sitting in your shared bed. It was late, but you were still working on some debriefs. You hadn’t really slept the night before, having gotten back from a mission late. You rubbed your temples, trying to stop your headache from worsening. You rubbed your eyes again. 

“Y/N, your eyes aren’t focusing. You need to rest,” Natasha gently chided. You hummed. 

“I just really want to finish this,” you replied. 

“I know, but you’re not going to get much done anyway if you can’t focus.” You sighed. You knew that she was right. Nat was almost always right, but you really really wanted to finish the debriefs, so that you wouldn’t have to do them tomorrow. But you were really tired. 

Your girlfriend could tell you were torn, and suddenly made it her mission to convince you to sleep. She moved closer to you and rubbed a thumb back and forth over your arm. Her other hand moved towards your hair, and she ran her fingers through your hair. You sighed, and your eyes closed reflexively. 

“That’s it,” she murmured. She pressed a few kisses to your face and gently took the laptop out of your hand. You sighed, knowing what she was doing.

“I’m exhausted,” you admitted, as she pushed you back so that you were almost lying down. 

“I know,” she chuckled. “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Wait, where’s my laptop? I should check something real quick,” you said, opening your eyes. She shook her head. 

“It can wait Y/N.” You pouted and she kissed your lips. “Stop pouting. You can work tomorrow.” You nodded, giving in. Your eyes closed once again and you let her position your body on the bed. She snuggled up against you, and you let a smile fall to your lips. 

“Mmmmm you’re warm,” you whispered. 

“Too warm?” she questioned. 

“No...feels good,” you mumbled. You felt her chuckle against you. 

“Sleep Y/N,” she whispered and pressed her lips to your shoulder. 

Her turn.

All of the Avengers were trying to figure where Ultron had gone. You guys had been scouring files for hours, and it was 4am currently. Thor and Steve had gone to bed about two hours ago. Clint had fallen asleep on the floor next to you about an hour ago, leaving you, Nat, Bruce, and Tony. 

“Alright, I can’t focus any longer. I’m going to bed,” Bruce announced. You all wished him a good night as he left the room. You sighed. You were exhausted, and Natasha definitely was too. She was stubborn though, and really wanted to find something. You knew she wouldn’t let herself rest until Ultron had been found. And as for Tony, well you knew he probably hadn’t slept in days, and he definitely wasn’t going to tonight. So you wouldn’t even try and convince him to rest. 

Your attention was grabbed by your girlfriend, who swayed next to you, needing to grab onto your arm to steady herself. You turned to her, hand placed on her back to steady her. 

“Okay. You. Rest now,” you instructed, tone serious. She sighed. 

“Y/N-,” she began. 

“No,” you interrupted. “We need to go to bed. We are not going to find him on lower than normal brain capacity. You literally can hardly stand up.” 

“Okay,” she murmured, giving in. You nodded, eyebrows slightly raised by how easily she had given in. She must be really exhausted, you thought. You gently grabbed the file out of her hand and placed it on the table. You grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, bidding Tony a good night. You walked back to you shared room, stealing glances at Natasha every few moments to ensure she wouldn’t fall over. 

Once you entered your room, you pushed her gently towards the bed and went into the closet to grab pajamas for both of you. You both changed quickly before climbing under the covers. She closed her eyes, but the rest of her was restless. 

“We’re going to find him,” you murmured. 

“I hope so,” she replied.

“Worry about it tomorrow,” you whispered, before wrapping your arms more snugly around her. She hummed and you pressed a kiss into her hair. 

“Sleep, Nat.”


End file.
